Monster
by Ella Martenez
Summary: When Maximum breaks out of the school, she find something crazy happened. The zombie apocalypse. She is running in the cities of California, when she discovers a new group. Set after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. My OC's, and some of Fang's gang. I don't own Maximum Ride. No flames. Rated T for grusome describing of zombies.
1. The Undead

**A new story I've been working on! Enjoy!**

**Just to clear things up, the flock are their regular ages, and my flock:**

**Jacklynn(Leader and bacon disposal expert ;)-13**

**Ty(Second in command)-13**

**River(In charge of food)-13**

**Ratchet(Weapons expert)-12**

**Starr(In charge of water)-12**

**Cindy(Jacklynn's sister)-11**

**Reese-(Brains)-11**

**Nadia-(Medic)-11**

**Amber-(Jacklynn's best friend)-11**

**Chapter 1**

AmberPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ The sound of our tennis ball bouncing against the door was the only call for help we could think of. Cause people seemed to ignore our voices. We'd been in here a few days, and in was not fun. Let me explain.

Me and this other kid named Reese have been trapped in this closet at our school for a few days now. Someone shoved us into a closet and locked the door. Not fun.

I turned my head to see Reese staring at me. Not much to stare at. My long black curls hung limp at my sides, results of being away from a hair brush for a few days. My hazel eyes were dark and dull, my skin was pale from not being in the California sun. Reese however, looked like he was ready to go to a royal ball. His brown spiked hair and blue eyes enchanted me. Not that I like him. **(*cough*yesyoudo*cough*)**

Suddenly, I heard a voice...a familiar voice.

"Storm the place! Starr, get water, Nadia and Cindy, get medical supplies, Ty and Ratchet, get weapons, River, get any food you can! Let's go people!" I heard Jacklynn's voice yell. Jacklynn! Yay! I continued to throw the tennis ball. After a second, the door flew open to reveal Jacklynn pointing a bow and arrow to my face.

JacklynnPOV

I slung the door open to reveal...Amber? Amber! And some other guy. I pointed the bow away from her and she quickly stood and hugged me. She opened her mouth to explain.

"Epxlain later." I snapped. She nodded, just as the others got back to me. They all had a good amount of supply. I nodded, and we all ran out the door. I saw a walker coming our way, and I shot it in the head with an arrow. When we got back, the others hid the supplies while I put a metal rod through the door handle.

**Ya, short, I know, but the next one will be longer and the flock will come in the next chapter!**

**Fic of the chapter: The Chronicles of Dylan the Lamp by drawnoflife  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	2. The fight

**Chapter 2!  
**

**JPOV  
**

Suddenly, a gleaming sharp knife flew through the air aimed at Amber's head. I pulled her out of the way in time, late enough for it to whisk by some of her hair. She shreiked.

"Darn it! Jacklynn Alicia Canzalaz, what for the love of gad are you doing?!" Ty snapped, as he stepped into the light.

"Take it easy Ty, do you remember what happened to the last person who yelled at me? Johnny? **(I know a boy named John...I hate him.)"**

"Who?"

"Exactly." I said, lowering my voice even more if possible. My voice was already low and threatening. He gulped. He knew darn well what happened if you yelled at me.

"No tenías que hacer eso! No eres más que un grande y gordo idiota! Usted no tiene que ser tan malo! Me pregunto si usted está tratando de dominar! NO debe gritar a mí ... NUNCA. Espero que les sirva para no gritar a mí antes de convertirse en una bolsa para el perro para los andadores! Tal vez usted podría hacer una comida sabrosa!" That was low, yelling at _moi_. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ratchet step back, hands up.

"Whoa dude, chill! Dora didn't teach me that yet!" I saw Starr and Nadia snicker. Cindy was still staring in awe at what I said. Her and I both knew spanish. Oh yeah, take that Dora.

"Sentarse antes de matarte. EMPRESA." He looked confused, then I realised he only knew 'Hola' 'Como Estas' 'Bien' 'Meto' and 'No Intiendo'.

"Sit." I snapped. He quickly sat. Then I saw an arrow fly out of the air, landing by my feet. Katniss stepped out of the dimly lit corner. **(Oh yeah! HUNGER GAMES!)** I shot a death glare at her, and she shrunk back.

I heard footsteps in the ally outside of our warehouse. I pushed aside the curtain and saw six kids, running. I heard moans out front of the warehouse. The undead. I quickly threw open the door and grabbed the oldest girlk, who was hugging the youngest girl, who was being held by the oldest boy, who was immoble in one leg because of the middle girl, who was being held by the middle boy, who the youngest boy held onto for dear life.

As soon as I pulled them in, they started fighting with us. Everyone was involved in the fight. The fight went on for a few hours, but as soon as I saw the oldest boy straddling Cindy, punching her every second, I had enough. I grabbed the oldest girl, putting her in a headlock, and screamed,

"Katniss!" She aimed her bow straight at the girl's head.

"ANYBODY MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE AND THIS ONE GETS IT!" I yelled. My teammates stopped in horror that I had been captured, and looked releived when they saw what happened. The other kids went rigid.

Time to show them who their messing with.

**Here it is.**

**Fic of the chapter: Back Again by Peacock-Lover  
**

**M'kay, bye!  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	3. The Secret

**Sorry about not updating! I'm writing a book, so expect less updates! Whoever want's the first chapter of the book, tell me and I'll give you the first chapter of the book! :)  
**

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV  
**

I slowly pulled out my dagger, and put it to the girl's throut. I signaled Katniss away, and she directed her bow to the ground.

"Before anything else, you should know I have nothing against killing this girl. I _will _kill her and with the flick of my hand I can have all of you dead to." I sighed.

"Who are you, why are you here, where are you from, and before you ask I'm not letting her go until I get my answers." I was pretty sure I looked feirce.

"I'm...Max. That's Fang, that's Iggy, that's Nudge, that's Gazzy and that's Angel." The girl under the mercy of my dagger chocked out. She signaled to the kids around the room.

"We were gonna storm the mall in Sacremento, and we are from Arizona."

"You can't. We got that one days ago." I snapped.

"That's enough. You have your answers, now let Max go before you regret it." Fang snapped. I signaled to Katniss, and she pointed to Fang's head with her bow.

"Talk again and she will kill you. Now get off. Of. _H__er._" I snapped. He quickly got off of Cindy, and I signaled to Ty to keep an eye on Max after I let her go. I did, but Ty's hand was resisting playing darts with the knife...with Max as the dart board. I sighed, and started to introduce us.

"First off, Ty has an eye on dearest old Maxie over there and he will not resist to put a knife through her if any of you tried anything stupid. So don't even try it, lover boy." I said, pointing to Fang. He grimaced at his new nickname.

"I'm Jacklynn. This is Starr, Amber, Nadia, Ratchet, Cindy, Reese, Ty, and River. And thanks to you guys being idiots, there are now about eighty walkers outside our door." I snapped.

"Usted idiotas ..." I mutter under my breath. I saw Cindy nod her head in agreement.

WHITECOATPOV

"This is bad. VERY BAD. Alone, their dangerous! In seperate groups they are bad enough, if the flock and the other group meet, it will be the death of us yet!" I snapped. They needed to understand how importaint this is. My arms were flailing madly around the shelter we had managed to scrounge up.

"Maybe we can start it now..." A meek voice in the back quibbled. I snapped my head to the back.

"What?" I snarled.

"They don't remember anything, do they? They have unactivated Avian DNA in them, right? Why not activate it? They will be so busy dealing with the wings, we can strike..." The voice said again as a small boy, who was obviously eavesdropping, popped into veiw.

"What's going on?" Murray, the new guy asked.

"Long story short, these kids came here at burth, and when they were three, as a test, got their minds wiped. They have inactive Avian DNA, along with others, and they were sent to see how they would coaperate with a normal living experience. He's right. We should activate the DNA. Tomorrow."

**Ya, I know, it's short, but who cares!**

**Fic of the chappie: Cinderella (Cake Style) by CakeIsAGoodFriend  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


End file.
